


Donuts VS Jazz's Cooking

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Donuts, M/M, Photocomic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Which is better?





	1. Donuts VS Dumplings




	2. Donuts VS Sushi




	3. Donuts VS Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... oops. This was supposed to go up yesterday but I forgot. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Donuts VS Pizza




	5. Donuts VS Lemonade




	6. Donuts VS Fondue




End file.
